


You and Thomas

by PaintedVanilla



Series: days on end [16]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Family Drama, Gen, Misunderstandings, Mother-Son Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 10:36:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11553423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaintedVanilla/pseuds/PaintedVanilla
Summary: Bo Burnham - "My Whole Family Thinks I'm Gay" (10 Hours)





	You and Thomas

“It is just so wonderful to see you.” Eleanor says, sitting back on the couch; she looks very tired. She’s spent the last half hour fighting James’ younger siblings about going to bed; none of them wanted to go upstairs and stop talking to their oldest brother, seeing how rarley he gets to visit. His mother takes her hair out of it’s bun and smiles at him, “I miss you. I wish you’d call more.”

“I’m sorry.” James says, “I want to, and I try to, but if I talk to you I have to talk to dad. And then Reuben wants to talk and then Elizabeth and Sarah and William and I have to talk to everyone. Then I feel guilty and have to call Francis and Ambrose - ”

“You shouldn’t feel guilty.” his mother tells him, “you should feel happy. Everyone wants to talk to you. New York must be very interesting.”

James shrugs, “It’s okay.” he says, “I still get kind of homesick.”

“Well,” Eleanor says, “I suppose that’s why you’re here, now.”

James shrugs again, but doesn’t say anything, so she continues, “So how are you?” she asks, “how are things? How are you and Thomas?”

“Things are good,” James says, “I’m good. Work is good. Thomas is good. I’ll tell him you say hello.” they smile at each other, then James continues, “Thomas is actually engaged.”

Eleanor sits up, clearly eager, “Is he really?”

“Yeah,” James says, smiling softly, “it’s nice. He’s really excited about it. Really happy.”

“I am so glad to hear that,” his mother says lovingly, sitting up and moving closer to James on the couch, “and what about you? Are you excited? Happy?”

James glances at her strangely, “Uh, yeah.” he says, “yeah. He says it’s kinda crazy but I’m happy it’s finally happening.”

“Me, too.” Eleanor says.

James smiles at her, and she smiles back. Then he says, “He asked me to be his best man.”

The smile drops from Eleanor's face, “What?”

“His best man,” James says, “I mean we’re kind of best friends and we - ”

“Wait, wait, wait.” his mother stops him, “I’m sorry - best man? What? How can you be the best man at your own wedding?”

_ “What?”  _ James asks, his eyes going wide, “My own - ! What?!  _ What?!” _

“You and Thomas are engaged, right?” his mom asks, “you’re dating? You’ve  _ been  _ dating?”

“No!” James says, “No!  _ No! _ We’re not -  _ no!” _

“You broke up?!”

“We were never  _ together!” _

Eleanor sits back on the couch and looks genuinely perplexed, “Oh.”

_ “Oh?” _ James asks,  _ “Oh?! _ Who told you we were  _ dating?” _

“Well,” she pauses, “nobody, really. We kind of just assumed you were.”

_ “We?!”  _ James asks,  _ “We?! _ Who’s  _ we?! _ You and dad?!”

“Yes,” she says, “and Ambrose and Francis and - ”

“Oh my god!” James says, placing his head in his hands, “Oh my god!  _ Oh my god!” _

“We kind of just thought - you and Thomas…” she paused, “I mean, we thought you were just waiting to tell us.”

“I’m not gay!” James says, looking up at her, “I mean - I’m not straight! But I’m not gay!” he pauses, “you thought I was gay?!”

“Well,” she says, “you’ve never really talked about girls.”

“Because I’m a disaster?” James says, “I mean - I’ve liked people! I’ve liked guys and girls! I like a girl  _ now! _ But I’ve never liked  _ Thomas!” _ he sinks back into the couch, “I can’t believe you thought I was dating Thomas.”

“Well, he has always kind of followed you around.” his mom reasons, “and he was in that cartoon club in high school - ”

“Anime club.”

“Anime club.” Eleanor nods, “and you were always together. We kind of just assumed you were together.” she pauses, “I’m sorry.”

James is quiet for a moment, “It’s fine.” he says finally, “I mean, it’s not a big deal. It’s a little funny.”

“Ambrose is going to be upset when I tell him.” his mom says.

“Why’s that?” James asks.

“He and Francis have a bet,” she says, “Francis thinks you’re going to stay quiet for at least another two years.”

“I’m going to call them and tell them they both owe me however much they bet on me,” James says.

“You do that,” his mom tells him, “but who is Thomas getting married to?”

“Martha Wayles,” James tells her, “He’s getting to married to Martha Wayles,” he pauses, “and her maid of honor is Dolley Payne,” another pause; he can feel himself blushing, “that’s the one I like.”

“Dolley?” his mom asks, “What a pretty name. Dolley. I already know everything about Thomas; tell me about Dolley.”


End file.
